Forty Thousand Feet (Keep Flying)
by captainofswans
Summary: Emma decides to take the boys on a family trip down to NYC, but Killian does not want any part of it. Why? Because 'What the bloody hell is a plane, Swan'. ('Reasons to Smile' 'verse)


_A/N: Hello, FF! I'm coming back with more RTS! I'm sorry all of these aren't in the same 'story' but I've tried to at least put in the description that they're all part of 'Reasons to Smile'. Anyways, this one was inspired by my most recent trip to Washington, DC. I love riding in airplanes, but somehow I feel like maybe Killian wouldn't like it so much, hah._

_I listened to OneRepublic's 'Native' album while writing this!_

* * *

"Must we really take this mode of travel, Swan?" Killian asked.

"Killian, it's just a plane." Emma giggled.

Killian had been begging Emma for weeks leading up to this to just stay home, but he knew it was a moot point. His Swan was a stubborn lass. Still, he tried and tried, hoping she'd allow him to miss out on their family trip to New York. But, there was no arguing with Emma.

"You keep telling me that but I do not understand what you mean, nor do I feel comfortable with it." Killian sighed as he followed her through the concourse. Luckily, security hadn't been as much of a nightmare as Emma thought it'd be-though, Henry and Liam were more than excited to board the plane, so she had her hands full.

"Just trust me. I promise it'll be a quick ride." Emma smiled, patting his arm.

"Papa, are you scared?" Liam grinned as he looked up to Killian.

"Of course not, lad." Killian smiled, ruffling his son's curls.

"Liar." Henry snickered, then took Liam's hand, "Liam, why don't we grab a snack while we're waiting?"

"Yes!" Liam giggled happily as Emma slipped Henry some money.

"We're at gate C5!" Emma called out as the two skipped off to one of the news stands. Emma gripped Killian's hand a little tighter, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Are you okay without your brace on?" Emma asked softly, glancing down to his scarred arm.

"I'm fine. It's a little odd, but I think it's alright." Killian nodded.

"Good." Emma smiled, tugging his arm towards their gate. The found four seats and snatched them before anyone else could. Emma giggled and leaned into Killian as he got situated, making him laugh.

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing. I just think it's funny that a feared pirate is afraid of something small like riding in a plane." Emma grinned up to him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I'm not scared." Killian spoke firmly.

"Oh? You were practically on your knees, begging to stay in Storybrooke." Emma giggled, "You're terrified, pirate."

"I am most certainly not, Swan." He retorted, "But, I fail to understand why we can't simply take your yellow vessel."

"It's a car, and again, it takes almost eight hours. This takes, like, one-maybe." Emma explained, taking his hand in hers, "You'll be alright, I promise."

"Emma." He groaned.

"Killian." Emma mocked, nudging him with a smile.

He sighed as the boys came back from their adventure, food in hand.

"Look what I found, Mom!" Liam grinned, showing her a bag of gummy worms. Emma giggled and ruffled his blond curls as he sat down beside Henry.

"Killian, you look terrified." Henry snickered as he opened his candy bar.

"I am most certainly not. I'm a pirate, for God's sake. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yeah, except flying." Emma giggled.

"Love, the Jolly Roger could fly. I am not afraid of flying."

"Keep telling yourself that, okay?" Emma grinned, patting his shoulder.

* * *

After waiting for a little under an hour, their flight began boarding. Emma could see Killian's hand shaking, so she reached out for it, entwining their fingers with a smile. He offered a small one back as Emma dragged him towards the desk. The lady there greeted them and scanned their tickets, which had Liam bouncing.

"Mom, I'm gonna get us the best seats!"

"We've already got seats, kid." Emma laughed, "Stay with Henry, okay? He'll show you where to go."

Henry rolled his eyes with a smile and hurried to catch up with his younger brother. Emma looked up to Killian who was looking straight ahead.

"Hey," Emma smiled, squeezing his hand, "You'll be okay, alright? This is easy."

"I know, I'm just... I don't know, Swan."

"I get it." Emma replied, "It's new, and unfamiliar. But, I promise you'll be okay."

They approached the door of the plane, and Emma stepped ahead to show Killian that it was alright to cross over the small bridge. He followed her, making her smile.

"And, look, we're right up here, with the boys." Emma smiled, sitting in the two seats across from Liam and Henry.

"Okay."

"Do you want to sit by the window, so you can see out?" Emma offered, "It's a much better place to sit."

Killian nodded and quickly rose to his feet, only to whack his head on the top of the plane. He was about to shout a load of expletives, but Emma clasped a hand over his mouth with a smile, moving her hand to his head as she helped him sit in the other seat.

"I can't do this, Emma." He spoke quickly, clearly stressed out.

"Killian, just take a deep breath. I promise it's not at all scary." Emma smiled, taking his hand in hers again.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Henry?"

"Do you have my phone?" He asked as he checked his pockets frantically for his beloved phone.

Emma chuckled and reached into her purse to find his iPhone. She grabbed it and tossed it across the aisle to him, to which he gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh, and Killian, I promise this isn't bad. It's actually really fun once we get in the air." Henry spoke with a smile.

"Thanks, lad." Killian chuckled.

"So you are scared, Papa." Liam grinned.

"He's just nervous, Liam." Emma explained, "Remember when you were afraid to go to kindergarten? It's sort of like that."

"Kindergarten is easy, Papa. I think you'll be okay." Liam grinned again, making Killian chuckle.

"I think you're right, lad." Killian smiled, trying to relax into his seat.

The plane started moving backwards, making Killian's grip tighten on Emma's hand. She looked over to see his stumped arm flat against the armrest, making her giggle.

"I'm right here, remember?" Emma spoke softly. Killian nodded, making her smile. The plane continued to move down the runway, but Killian's knuckles were growing white as he continued to grip her hand.

"Here, read this." Emma smiled, grabbing the SkyMall magazine from the pocket in front of her and handing it to him. He gently let go of her hand and started flipping through it as the flight attendant went over the flight safety manual. Emma watched him relax, even if it was just a little bit. She grinned, noticing that they were approaching the runway.

"Sir, you need to put the magazine away."

"Why?" Killian snapped, making Emma smile up to the flight attendant.

"He'll put it away." Emma grinned, gently taking it from Killian's hand and setting it into the pocket again.

"Swan, why-"

"We're about to take off."

"Take off?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded, pointing to the window, "Watch-it's actually really cool. I think you'll enjoy it."

Killian looked out the window as the plane began gaining speed, until it jerked forward and caused Killian to nearly scream. Emma set her hand on his arm and pointed out the window as he started to smile.

"Oh my gods." Killian breathed, letting out a soft chuckle.

"See? Isn't it kind of fun?"

"Your idea of fun is odd, Swan." He replied with a pointed look.

"Well, you survived takeoff." Emma giggled, "And, to be honest, that's kind of how it feels when you're driving my car."

"I'm an excellent driver, Swan." Killian spoke proudly, "David told me so."

"David is also your best friend. Has he let you drive his truck?"

"... No."

"Exactly."

* * *

The plane hit some turbulence on the descent, but Killian had luckily been so sucked into the SkyMall magazine that he didn't really notice. She smiled when he grabbed her hand as they were landing, watching out the window anxiously.

"We're really close to the water."

"I know." Emma smiled, "Welcome to New York City."

"Is that where we'll land?"

"In the Hudson River?" Emma giggled, "No."

"Why are we so close, then?"

"Because we're about to hit the runway."

"Hit?"

"Land on the runway. We won't hit it. The pilot knows what he's doing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. He's probably done this a million times."

"Okay-"

Killian shrieked as the plane made a not-so-great landing, causing Emma to cover his mouth again.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Emma smiled, moving her hand to rub it down his cheek, "You're okay."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, making Emma smile and do the same.

"Papa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Liam." Killian spoke as calmly as he could.

"He's just a little frazzled." Emma grinned, "How'd you like the plane right?"

"I loved it!" Liam beamed.

"Good." Emma smiled, turning back to make sure Killian was really okay.

"Never again, Swan."

"We have to go back to Storybrooke, Killian." Emma giggled.

"I'll walk, so long as I don't have to take this bloody thing again." Killian grumbled.

"Drama queen." Emma snickered, patting his arm.

* * *

Killian did in fact take the plane home, and slept the whole ride home (Emma may or may not have slipped some Dramamine into his drink earlier that morning).


End file.
